fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlet
, Crimson |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |birthday =August 3 |nationality =Nohr |residence =Cheve |faction(s) =Anti-Nohr Resistance |occupation(s)=Leader of the Anti-Nohr Resistance |game =Fire Emblem Fates |firstseen =Chapter 13: Another Hope (Fates: Birthright) Chapter 13: Uprising (Fates: Conquest) Chapter 13: A Lost Peace (Fates: Revelation) |firstjoined =Chapter 13: Another Hope (Fates: Birthright) Chapter 16: White Flames (Fates: Revelation) |class =Wyvern Lord |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Ayano Ishikawa English Marcella Lentz-Pope }} Scarlet is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright and Revelation routes. A feisty, passionate individual from Cheve with strong morals, Scarlet is the leader of the Chevois resistance effort. Profile The leader of the anti-Nohr resistance in the occupied city of Cheve, Scarlet is known to have gained her inspiration from her grandfather, who was a servant of the king of Hoshido many years earlier. Birthright Just as Leo attempts to execute Corrin at the end of Chapter 13 in the village of Cheve, a masked resistance General arrives and wounds him, halting him in his attempt. Scarlet and her resistance force then arrive shortly after, forcing Leo, Camilla, Hans and the rest of the Nohrian forces to retreat. Scarlet then briefly introduces herself and her position to Corrin before the resistance General reveals himself to be Ryoma. Under Ryoma's lead, Corrin's army is then led to the Cheve Underground, which functions as the resistance effort's base of operations in Chapter 14. After a proper introduction, Scarlet realizes that the Ryoma before her is the Crown Prince of Hoshido, and that his siblings have also come to assist him. She is humbled by their presence and requests to join the group, which Ryoma accepts. Midway through their conversation, the safehouse is under attack by Nohrian forces cracking down on the resistance. Scarlet is initially hesitant to abandon her fellow resistance members, but knows that if Garon is killed, Cheve can be truly liberated, and makes the decision to accompany the Hoshidan royals to Nohr. As they make their escape, Scarlet comments on how she never thought she would have to use their escape tunnel so soon, and reassures Corrin with a hearty slap on their back. Scarlet subsequently aids Corrin's effort to put an end to the age-old conflict shared between Hoshido and Nohr. Conquest Scarlet appears in Chapter 13, where she, alongside Takumi, Reina and Orochi, leads a rebellion uprising that has broken out in Cheve. The rebels clash with Corrin's army when the latter is deployed by Garon to eliminate them. Despite the best effort of the rebels, they are eventually defeated in the ensuing battle. When Hans and the Nohrian troops begin massacring the local civilians and the wounded Hoshidans who are left behind, Scarlet is executed in an especially gruesome manner. Revelation Scarlet first appears alongside Ryoma and the Hoshidan army in Chapter 13, where they take up arms against Nohr in Cyrkensia. Following the subduing of the battle by Corrin's army's intervention to put an end to the fighting, Scarlet introduces herself to Corrin when they attempt to convince Ryoma to join their cause. She then makes the decision to place her trust in them even before Ryoma does, under the pretext that they have good eyes that do not lie of their owner's intentions. When Ryoma expresses incredulity at Scarlet's decision, an amusing scene ensues that sees Ryoma becoming flustered when she snaps at him and assures Corrin that she will lecture him while they are en route to Castle Shirasagi. She then departs from the vicinity with Ryoma. Scarlet next appears in Castle Shirasagi in the opening sequence of Chapter 16 with Ryoma, where they quickly rush to aid Yukimura in quelling a Nohrian invasion that has broken out there. They then engage him in conversation, during which they exchange information on Corrin's cause, where it is revealed that Corrin had urged them to meet them at the Bottomless Canyon before the skies over Hoshido and Nohr change color. When Ryoma later resolves to join Corrin's cause, Scarlet decides to accompany him. Later, as Corrin's army is ambushed by a Nohrian force led by Hans in the Bottomless Canyon, Scarlet shows up alongside Ryoma, Hinoka, Azama and Setsuna to serve as reinforcements. Scarlet is directly involved in the plot again in the opening sequence of Chapter 18, where she and the rest of Corrin's army prepare to leap into the Bottomless Canyon to enter the realm of Valla. Shortly before she joins her allies, Scarlet pins a flower onto the front of her chest armor, informing Corrin that she is following a Chevois custom that is practiced during monumental events. She then leaps into the canyon alongside Corrin. While falling towards the bottom of the canyon, Corrin is attacked by a mysterious man, but is saved when Scarlet sacrifices her life by using her body as a shield to absorb the full impact of his blows. Following the conclusion of an attack led by Arete, Scarlet's death is made known to Ryoma and the rest of Corrin's army. Ryoma, shocked beyond measure, manages to regain his composure and urges Corrin not to continue blaming themselves for her death. Scarlet appears one final time in Chapter 23, where her corpse is reanimated by Anankos to fight alongside Arete. Robbed of her ability to act of her own free will, Scarlet only achieves peace when she is killed in battle, whereupon she express gratitude to Corrin's army for freeing her from Anankos' control. Whether the player chooses to spare her is upon their decision. This does not affect the plot however, as even if she is spared, her whereabouts will not be mentioned after the chapter's conclusion. Personality Scarlet is depicted as a character who refuses to bow down to conventions that she disagrees with, choosing instead to live life on her own beliefs and rules. This fact alone is precisely what motivates her into spearheading the Chevois rebellion effort, the result of her inability to continue tolerating the oppressive rule of King Garon. Lively and freewheeling by nature, Scarlet has also been portrayed as a character who is openly honest with her thoughts and feelings, displaying no fear or hesitation in sharing them with others. This fact can be observed through her interactions with both Ryoma and Corrin, where she is known to make brutally honest comments about their actions, and in the case of the latter, reveal her penchant for embellishing her equipment with precious stones. Scarlet is also known to be quite the romantic, although she keeps this tightly under wraps, only revealing it when faced with the person whom she loves. This fact can be observed in her S support with male Corrin, where he attempts to propose to her, though she laughs at his attempt but admits her love to him regardless, stating that if anyone else had tried it on her, she would have slapped them. Scarlet is said to like shiny things the most in the army. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 13 - Another Hope= Lance - D Axe - C |Item= Killer Axe }} |-|Revelation Chapter 16 - White Flames= Lance - D Axe - C |Item= Killer Axe Hand Axe }} As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 13 - Uprising |-|Normal= Lance - C Axe - C |Item= Steel Axe }} |-|Hard= Lance - C Axe - C |Item= Steel Lance Steel Axe }} |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 13 - A Lost Peace |-|Normal= Lance - E Axe - C |Item= Killer Axe }} |-|Hard= Lance - C Axe - C |Item= Killer Axe }} |-|Lunatic= Lance - B Axe - A |Item= Killer Axe }} Revelation Chapter 23 - Arete Undone |-|Normal= Lance - E Axe - B |Item= Steel Axe Tomahawk }} |-|Hard= Lance - C Axe - B |Item= Steel Axe Tomahawk }} |-|Lunatic= Lance - B Axe - A |Item= Steel Axe Tomahawk }} Growth Rates |40% |60% |20% |55% |60% |45% |45% |20% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +2 | 0 | 0 | +1 | -1 | +1 | -2 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Partner Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Male) Other Supports * Corrin (Female) * Kana (If Scarlet is her mother) Quotes Refer to Scarlet/Quotes. Overall Base Class Set Scarlet is a solid offensive unit when she is recruited in both Birthright and Revelation. Her base Strength, Skill, Speed and Defense are above average for a pre-promoted unit, and this is further complemented by the fact that her growths in these stats are quite decent. Considering that Scarlet is the only non-Einherjar Wyvern Lord on the Birthright route, she is worth considering as a unit for more unit diversity. On Revelation, Scarlet is, unfortunately, only available for use between Chapter 16 and Chapter 18 before she is killed off due to plot reasons. Regardless of this, Scarlet is a solid unit who is heavily recommended for use on the Birthright route. Her personal skill, In Extremis, boosts her critical hit rate by 30 whenever her health is under 25%, making her deadly when heavily wounded. With Killer weapons, she can become a dangerous Critical unit in that state, though she needs to be handled with care as well as recklessness can lead to her downfall. Scarlet is recruited with her Wyvern Rider skills equipped; Strength +2 gives her a small boost to her Strength, while Lunge can be put to use for swarming tactics. In her Wyvern Lord base class, the skills that she has access to include Rally Defense and Swordbreaker. Rally Defense is best suited for supportive play and is thus not quite recommended for an offensive unit like Scarlet. Swordbreaker, on the other hand, complements her natural proficiency in Axes by giving her the upper edge when facing against Sword and Katana-wielding foes. Scarlet also has access to the Malig Knight class, giving her Savage Blow to weaken units and Trample to give her offensive superiority over non-mounted units. Secondary Class Sets Scarlet has access to two secondary class sets: The Outlaw and Knight class sets. While both the Outlaw and Knight classes do not have any decent skills that are worth keeping on Scarlet, the Movement +1 skill that she stands to learn as an Outlaw can help her intercept enemies with more ease. Scarlet can also learn Locktouch from the Outlaw class set, however Kaze, Saizo, and Kagero all have Locktouch upon being recruited, so there is really no need for Scarlet to use this skill. As part of the Outlaw class set, Scarlet gains access to the Adventurer and Bow Knight promotions. As an Adventurer, Scarlet can learn Lucky Seven, a skill that can boost her accuracy and help her better avoid enemy attacks, although it is only useful for a meager seven turns. She can also learn Pass to flee from mobs of enemies if surrounded. As a Bow Knight, Scarlet stands to learn Rally Skill, a support skill that is best suited for a support-oriented unit. She can also learn Shurikenbreaker, a very useful skill that allows her to better fend against Shuriken and Dagger-wielding enemies who often have the tendency to be uncannily accurate in their attacks and can prevent having to take stat penalties from them. As part of the Knight class set, Scarlet gains access to the General and Great Knight promotions, both of which bequeaths a plethora of useful skills to her. As a General, she can learn Wary Fighter, although it is rather counterproductive as it completely ignores her above average Speed and prevents her from performing double attacks. Pavise, the other skill she can learn, is far more helpful as it reduces the amount of damage that she can potentially sustain from physical attacks, especially those inflicted by enemies wielding dragon-slaying weapons. As a Great Knight, Scarlet can learn Luna, a powerful offensive skill that complements her Strength by further enhancing her damage output. She can also learn Armored Blow, a skill that transforms her into a solid physical tank when she initiates attacks. Marriage Class Sets Corrin is Scarlet's sole marriage partner. This means that if wanting to acquire a specific skill for her, Corrin needs to marry her with the class as his secondary, otherwise, the player will need to search the game's online features for users who have a Scarlet with the skill. Some classes worth considering to give her skills include the Berserker and Spear Master classes which gives her Axefaire and Lancefaire respectively to boost damage to her base class' weapons. Sorcerer class from the Dark Mage base gives her Bowbreaker, removing some of the threat of Bow users who deal effective damage to her flying mount base class. Dark Knight and Priestess provides Lifetaker and Renewal respectively for solid self-regeneration for her health. Lastly Sorcerer, Hero, Basara, Swordmaster and Master Ninja provide other attacking skills if Luna is not to the player's liking. There are two skills in particular that syncs incredibly well with her personal skill as the Samurai class has Vantage which allows her to attack first during the enemy's turn when under half health and Vengeance which increases damage the more heavily wounded she is. Death Blow from the Oni Chieftain is also worth considering as the boost from the skill during the player's turn means that she has a base 50% Critical hit rate without factoring her weapon when wounded. With the boost from a Killer Weapon, she can achieve a 90% crit activation during the player's turn when heavily wounded. Possible Endings Scarlet - Rebellious Streak (豪快な女竜騎士 Gōkai na Onna Ryūkishi lit. Hearty Female Dragon Knight) : Scarlet returned to Cheve to rebuild the knightly orders of old. Her positivity moved many youth to join her cause. Legend has it she is the reason the Chevois knights wield such flashy weapons. ; Scarlet and Corrin (Birthright) : Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. His wife, Scarlet, was known for always seeing the bright side of things. They adored each other. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Scarlet is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *Scarlet shares her English voice actress, Marcella Lentz-Pope, with one of the female Corrin's voice choices. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Ayano Ishikawa, with Setsuna. *Besides Azura, Scarlet is the only playable character who dies in multiple routes of the story. Birthright is the only route where she survives throughout the entire game. *Scarlet's death in Revelation Chapter 18 is triggered once the player has completed the chapter. During the preparation of the Chapter 18 battle, she is unlisted. However, should the player leave the battle preparation screen, she is still usable until the player eventually finishes the chapter. **Despite her permanent death in Revelations, she has a Revelation ending coded into the game, however this ultimately goes unused. *Scarlet was voted as the 30th most popular female character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *During the opening cutscene of Revelation chapter 18, Scarlet has a special battle model depicting her wearing a white and yellow flower. *Scarlet is always introduced in Chapter 13 in all three routes. *Due to plot reasons, the Scarlet Statue building in My Castle can only be built between chapters 16-18 in the Revelation route. This requires her to kill at least 20 enemy units before the cut-off point (with 50+ and 100+ kills needed to upgrade the statue to level 2 and 3 respectively). *In Chapter 23 of Revelation, Scarlet can have lower weapon ranks as an enemy than she did when she left the player's party. *Scarlet's Cut-In line, "I'm gonna get Nohrian on your butt", is a possible reference to Quentin Tarantino's Pulp Fiction. *Scarlet is the third playable character in the series who permanently leaves an army and has no circumstances to avoid it, preceded by Orson in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones and the Black Knight in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. **Unlike her predecessors in this manner, Scarlet is still shown in the credits of Revelation as a Fallen Unit, making her the first mandatory Fallen Unit in any game. **Likewise, this makes her the only Fallen Unit that cannot be resurrected by the Bifröst staff. Gallery ScarletConcept.jpg|Concept art of Scarlet scarlet-art.jpg|Scarlet as a Wyvern Lord by lack. Scarlet HN - lack.jpg|Scarlet as a Vallite Wyvern Lord by lack. B07-079N.png|Scarlet as a Wyvern Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B07-078HN.png|Scarlet as a Wyvern Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Crimson confession.jpg|Scarlet's confession scene. Crimson portrait.png|Scarlet's portrait. Fates_Vallite_Scarlet.png|Vallite Scarlet's portrait. Crimsonavatar.png|Scarlet's official Twitter icon FEF Crimson My Room Model.png|Scarlet's Private Quarters model. FE14 Wyvern Lord Dismounted (Crimson).jpg|Scarlet's battle model as a dismounted Wyvern Lord. Crimson Flower Battle Model.png|Scarlet's battle model with a flower. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters